Vampires, Wolves, and Witches?
by LeValken
Summary: Bella was never hum,an. And she's definitely not interested in Edward, who had his eyes on her sister. Isabella and her family move back to rainy old Forks, and someone follows them. Isabella/Rosalie, Irina/Rayvn, Aidan/Leah
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie

For once I actually pulled into the parking lot in a good mood. And I am never in a good mood, especially at school surrounded by humans. My psychic sister however has changed that, apparently were getting new students today, the Chiefs kids returning and one of them is my mate. The whole town is talking of their return with their mother. The only things that can dampen my mood would be my annoying brother Edward who already seems obsessed with them, and he hasn't even gotten a clear view of them in Alice's vision. Our cousins are also accompanying us to school this year so my best friends get to meet my mate as well.

It didn't take long for me to hear the loud rumble of un unfamiliar car pulling in, it was a black custom 67 Camaro, and it was hot as hell. It pulled in 6 spots over from us but I had a clear perfect view. The driver was the first to step out and move the seat forward. He was tall and built like a tank with muscles straining against his black t-shirt and leather jacket. he had a mop of light blonde hair it was almost white with brown and green going through it. and I would say most people had made a huge mistake but he pulled it off perfectly. He was wearing black skater jeans with low top punk boots. The next person who got out came from the back seat, and I swear my undead heart stuttered. She was beautiful. Pure white hair surrounding her face in curls, it also had different shades of blue swirling around in it. she was also quite tall around 5'9", she was stunning. Her skin almost as pale as ours, kissable lips covered with blue lipstick. The bluest of eyes I have ever seen, they were like ice, surrounded by black eyeliner. She was dressed in a similar style to her brother. A punk leather jacket over a tight white corset like top giving a delicious view of perfect breasts. A full slightly puffy black skirt showing off her creamy long legs as they ended in boots a lot like her brothers though more feminine. I had to practically tear my eyes away as the passenger door opened. The first thing caught my eye was her hair, it was also curling around her face and past her mid back like her sister. Though hers was the complete opposite, it was the darkest of blacks filled with red and violet tinted silver. Much like her siblings she was pale though not as much as them. She wore black eyeliner and black lipstick professionally with her bright green eyes. Her own corset a deep blood red as her chest practically spilled from it. a black tight skirt so unlike my mates, though she had on lace leggings leading to her heeled boots. A sharp clinking as she walked made me think the heels were painted metal. Unlike her siblings emotionless faces she wore a devious smirk and her eyes held a dangerous glint in them.

Edward POV

As soon as they stepped out of the car I knew neither of them were my mate, I also knew I still wanted her, and that I was going to have her. I watched her deliciously long legs lad her toward the office, her hips swayed with every step, the other two followed wordlessly like good little pets. I smirked at the thought of how all the other girls will be disappointed when they found out I was no longer available. How great she will look on my arm. Ignoring my siblings concerned glances and thoughts I walked away to my first class.

Isabella POV

Oh yay school once again, because we haven't already done this a thousand times. Ok so maybe not a thousand but close enough, it's been far to many for my liking. Don't get me wrong I'm glad to be back in Forks, I have truly missed my father and I know my siblings share that, plus the rain, oh how I love the rain. But school really? We have never really fit in at school. Mostly because they all think we are weird, or freaks, and our style is more, gothic era I guess you could say. Black, red, darkness and all that, its who we are, and its who we love to be. Why shouldn't we? If we weren't us, the we would be just like them, and we definitely don't want that. That and I hate how its one way or the other, we have those who are so charmed by us that they can't seem to leave us alone, and then there are those who get the "stay away" vibe from us. Probably because we aren't "normal" to them, to us, well were just not completely human, never have been.

So back to school, we just pulled up in our Camaro with my older brother driving and my older sister bobbing her head in the passenger seat to god knows what, yes I'm the baby. As soon as the doors open it starts, the _oh my god he's so hot._ The _what the hell is he wearing, he's so mine, look at those eyes._ My turn _what the hell another family of freaks,_ huh? _Her hair! Her body! I'd tap that. Those eyes. So mine. Freaks. Goths. Emo._ Darlin maybe you should look up what emo means before calling people it. the real charming doesn't start until the oldest of us step out. And just to clarify what I mean when I say charm, I mean magic baby, except charm is mostly uncontrollable when it comes to mortals. _I need her. I want her. I'd fuck her so good._ Ok ew. _I'd do anything for her._ Its true and you wouldn't even have a say in it. _I'd go lesbian for her. Il do her homework and she'll love me._ Looking at my sisters devious smirk I shake my head and we all head toward the office ignoring the stares and whispers.

Have I mentioned how much I hate school? Good. I'm currently sitting in the fourth class of the day, math a subject I loath. What makes it worse you ask? As the fifth note is passed to me I add it to the pile not bothering to read it. Finally, and I mean finally, the bell rang for lunch. I made my way very aware of the eyes following me to the lunch room doors where my siblings waited. Once inside we grabbed our lunches, mostly healthy stuff, or at least what they called healthy. We were going to sit alone at our own table like I wanted when some girl Aidan met called us over. I also recognized a few who introduced themselves to us as Angela who I could actually stand, and Jessica who was giving my sister her best flirty smile. It wasn't long before the room went silent and for once it wasn't from us. We all turn to see this group of model beautiful, no scratch that no model had anything on them as they walked in. They grabbed their food and sat down not touching it, not talking, just sitting there. And then my eyes met her beautiful golden ones and her lips rose slightly. "who are they?" my brother asked. "the Cullen's and Denali's. the Cullen's are Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen's kids, but two are dating each other."

"they are adopted not related Lauren." Before he could reply "There's Jasper and Alice, the blonde who looks to be in pain and the small pixie one, they ate dating but again, adopted. Then there is Emmett the big one, Edward with the sex hair, and Rosalie the blonde ice bitch." I had to frown at that one, she didn't even know her, neither did I so why was I defending her. "then the Denali sisters, Tanya is the oldest the strawberry blonde. Kate is the straight platinum blonde, and Irina is with the dirty blonde braid." Throughout lunch we ignored most of the chatter at our table as we tried to figure them out, and them doing the same to us. It was halfway through lunch when I heard my sister's musical voice uttering a little chant to low for the humans to hear while keeping eye contact with the blonde Irina. "by the forces of heaven and hell, drawn to me this woman fell, bring together my queen and me, let her fall on bended knee." All three of our eyes widen when she frowns looking away toward her family. "What the hell just happened Ray?"

"It didn't work"

"yes I cans see that! Why?" a low growl left her throat before she tried again with a little more force and magic behind her words. "Slip and smell, work the spell, hear the words but never tell, a puff of smoke, a breath, a blow, a love to come and never go." The blonde looked up and gave her a small confused smile, but it still didn't work so my sister being her, stomped out of the cafeteria.

Rayvn POV

Ok so I was pissed, never in all my years has that spell never worked. That girl should be kneeling before me after that, begging to do my homework, ANYTHING. What happened instead? She was able to look away! It was one of our most useful charms and she practically blinked it away. No, no way in hell was she not going to be mine. "excuse me?" startled me out of my thoughts. "yes?" I answer the one I'm assuming was Edward by his sex hair. "I'm Edward Cullen, I wanted to say welcome to Forks partner."

"Partner?"

"yes were lab partners."

"I see, I'm Rayvn."

"It's a pleasure Rayvn." He purred out with what I'm assuming was supposed to be charming smirk. Bitch please no one knows charming like me kid. Sending him my own sexy smirk I hold out my hand "oh no Edward the pleasure is all mine." His golden eyes widen as soon as his ice cold hand touches mine, _what the hell? No it cant be._ Hmm his pupils dilate slightly and I know he is already mind. I sit back with my sketch pad and let Mr. Cullen eagerly work on the lap.

Once class ended he walked me toward the parking lot arm in mine like the gentleman he thought he was. Sending my brother and sister's disapproving looks a smirk I wave the boy off without a glance to join his family by their cars. "seriously Ray?"

"what?" I ask innocently. "I take it you didn't do a thing in whatever class you shared with Mr. Cullen?

"he was actually more than eager to do it himself." I smirk before climbing into the car.

Irina POV

Ok so I was confused today. I was confused about these new students, one who just happened to be Rose's mate. And I was confused as to why I myself was drawn to one of them. And apparently the same one Edward wants. What was that she was saying in the lunch room, it sounded like a song or poem. And why did I want to rip Edwards head off for the way he looked at her. He thinks he's got her, ha he doesn't even know he's being played. I saw that triumphant look on his face as he escorted her to the lot like some gentleman. I also saw her cunning smirk and the amusement that filed her eyes when she waved him off.

Once again I bring my eyes to the two standing around the Camaro after the other had climbed in. the one with white hair was staring at Edward as she shook her head, her brother was just smirking. "shut up and help me remove it idiot." She said to him before eyes locked onto Edward again, "as I cut their tie let the bond between them be broken and die." Both her and her brother murmured, I saw the star struck Edward falter in his steps. From inside the car I could hear her beautiful voice call out "aww guys come one don't ruin my fun."

Rayvn POV

They always got to ruin my fun as I look out the window at Eddy, he falters in his step so I know they removed it, I however didn't think it was going to make a difference. He was mine before I even charmed him. Maybe I'll let him have his fun, at least until I get what I want, and as of right now I want her. I bring my eyes to the confused golden ones glaring a hole in Edwins face. She was utterly perfect, here hair, her face, here chest, her body, her ass, damn that ass, and the way those jeans hugged it. I still don't know how she was able to resist my charm, pun not intended, but I'll be damned If that was going to stop me.

I was jarred form my thoughts as my siblings joined me, Aidan sending me a smirk. With that we were headed home in my most prized possession, my Camaro.

Pulling up to the two story house in my house I see dad's police cruiser and mom's SUV both in the driveway. Walking through the door were greeted by mom sitting on dad's lap a bright smile on both of their faces, "oh god!" I yell before dramatically slapping a hand over my eyes. It was good to see both of them so happy again, I know we all missed being together, them especially. I peek through my fingers as they laugh at my antics.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2**

After eating dinner and spending some time with dad I decided to head down to the reservation beach that he had reminded us about. "Rayvn I don't want you out to late it is a school night."

"yes yes. Don't worry, I'm taking the bike so I will be fast, I just want to check it out." With that I threw on some jeans and grabbed my helmet before climbing onto my Suzuki GSX. And then I was winding down the road at a speed that was definitely over the limit, my surroundings nothing more than a blur. Man is this place green. It wasn't long before I was pulling into the parking lot of the near empty beach. Climbing off the bike I remove my helmet and shake out my hair, well aware I have already gained the attention of the few people who dare the beach at this time. I walked until I found a fallen tree to sit on not far from the crashing waves. It wasn't long before one of the locals came up to me, one who looked kind of familiar. "Rayvn?" huh? "Yes?" the boy, who looked no older than 18 sent me a smile "don't remember me?"

"sorry no."

"Jake, we use to play together when we were kids." Yah I don't think so kid, I haven't been a child for centuries. But he continued "your dad use to bring you three down when he went fishing with my dad. Its Jacob." Oh shit "Black?" a beaming smile lifted his lips, "yah that's me."

"what how?" how was he still alive. He chuckled a little, "he didn't tell you?"

"tell me what?"

"were shifters down on the reservation. Wolves."

"wolf shifters?"

"yah, me and most of the boys around here, and Leah."

"Leah!?" fucking hell I thought for sure she would be long gone by now. "yah she shifted a little after me, fist and only girl actually." Well shit. "wow, little Jakey huh."

"ha, yah that's me."

"so a wolf?" I asked as he took a seat next to me.

"yah, one week I'm feeling like hell with a major temper problem, the next I'm standing on four furry feet. And you, you're a witch?" I raised a brow, "your dad told us when he found out you guys were coming back."

"huh, wow. I thought you all would be dead by now, no offense."

"non taken" he sent back right as 3 other boys interrupted. The older one speaking with a glare "whose your friend Jacob?" I could already tell I didn't like him from the way Jake's smile dropped off his face immediately. "this is Rayvn, one of the Chiefs daughters. These are Sam, Paul and Jared."

"oh right. You know its weird, we never heard anything about him having kids until he mentioned to Billy you were coming back." I got up and grabbed my helmet, "oh? I wonder why." Was all I gave him as I went to walk past, only to have him step in front of me. I looked up and into his eyes raising a brow, "is there is something you need?"

 **Isabella POV**

It had been a couple hours since Rayvn had taken off and the sun had already set so I was starting to get worried. I know she can take care of herself but dad just told us about the shifters down there. "I'm sure she's fine Izz. This is Ray were talking about, I'd be more worried about the shifters than her."

"I know I know. It's just, something about this place feels off this time around."

"how so?"

"I don't know Aidan, it feels, tense."

"well, their shifters, temperamental shifters. But Ray can handle herself without a doubt."

"I know." And I did, but it was more than that, this feeling was nagging at me like crazy. It settled down a little though as soon as I heard her bike pull into the driveway. I was flying down the stairs in seconds as she walked through the door. She looked up startled "everything alright little one?"

"you tell me, dad told us about the wolves."

"do you doubt my ability?"

"Ray…" she let out a chuckle, "Do you remember Jacob Black? And Leah Clearwater?" from the reservation? We grew up with them, use to play all the time while our dads fished. "yeah, from the reservation, why?"

"shifters do not age if they continue to shift my dear."

"yeah so-ohhh." Well shit. "wow."

"yah I saw Jake, he hasn't seemed to change to much, but I ran into a few others of his pack. Not as pleasant."

"what happened?"

"Nothing. He obviously knows we aren't human, and he seems to have something against anything not human or shifter."

"did he try anything?" she let out a snort "nope. He's still alive. It's late Izz we should get some sleep for school tomorrow." Nodding my head I kiss her cheek good night and make my way back towards my room. I am definitely going to have to make time to go see Jake and Leah now that I know they are still alive. Now that I wasn't worried about Rayvn a certain blonde invaded my thoughts. That didn't change when I finally fell asleep, all she did was invade my dreams.

When I woke up next it was to my sisters alarm blaring in the next room over. I quickly made my way to the shower before one of them got to it first. I was dressed and eating breakfast by the time my brother walked down with my sister dragging her feet behind him. I could tell from the look on her face her mood wasn't going to be stable today. Dad had already gone to work and mom was working on renovating her new business. So we ate in silence before piling back into Ray's car.

When we pulled up into the lot my eyes automatically went to her where she stood a few spots down looking at the car. The next thing I noticed was that one Cullen my sister charmed yesterday, we removed the spell but it didn't look like that mattered. He still had a stupid grin on his face when she got out of the car. He walked up towards us not even noticing the scowl on my sister's face. "Rayvn good morning. How about I walk you to class." And then he held out his hand for her bag like some gentlemen. My sister walked off without missing a beat "how about you walk away from me instead." The idiot blinked once before walking after her and I didn't bother trying to listen as I shook my head with my brother. "20 buck says she sets him on fire before the end of the day." I rolled my eyes at Aidan and pushed him off choosing to wait a little longer by the car. It didn't take long for her to reach me "hello?" I looked up to meet her golden eyes and beautiful smile "hello."

"your Isabella yes?"

"I am yes, news travels fast in a small town." She chuckled lightly "yes it does. I'm Rosalie."

"I know, we have art together." I smirked at her. For a second it looked as if she should be blushing but no color rose to her pale cheeks. "right. Well-" the bell interrupted whatever she was going to say and I swear I heard her growl as the sound before glaring towards the school before turning back to me "can I walk you to class?" tilting my head at her hopeful expression before nodding it I followed her into the school. _Why the hell did everyone say she was such a bitch?_ We walked side by side in silence with just about everyone staring until we reached my class, "would you like to sit with me at lunch perhaps?" _hmmm, I have to admit I am curious about this one, but I don't like making friends with humans, not anymore. But I think my siblings can manage without me for a day, and I get to sit far away from Jessica and Mike._ "sure. I will see you then." A beautiful smile lit up her face "great, awesome yah I'll see then. Enjoy your classes Isabella."

"you as well Rosalie" I murmured before making my way into my first class. I had toned down the goth clothes a bit so most of the staring must have been from the fact I just walked to class with an infamous Cullen. I sat through my first three classes ignoring most of the other students, I didn't notice that Mike was in my third class yesterday, but since we sat with him and his friends he thought he would talk my ear off. I practically flew out of the class with him calling after me. by the time I wound my way to the cafeteria my siblings were already at the table with Mike's friends, Jessica leaning towards Rayvn as she slouched in her chair looking annoyed. Aidan was talking, I think his name was Ben, and Angela. The Cullen's were also already at their table, missing one. Rosalie sat off sat an empty table by her self with a water in front of her. I got in line to grab my own and a salad with Mike rambling on behind me. it didn't catch my attention until he mentioned her, "wonder what the ice queen did top get kicked off her families table."

"nothing." I replied as I paid and headed off towards her taking my seat. "good afternoon Isabella." She said with a smile. "hey Rosalie. How were your classes."

"Boring. Yours?"

"same."

"mmm it would appear I have pissed off your sister. She doesn't look to pleased with me for stealing you away." She said, following her eyes over my shoulder sure enough Rayvn was sending us a glare that had most running.

I sent her wide innocent eyes that had her looking away with a huff and turned back to a blonde eyebrow raised to which I just shrugged. "I'm the baby. And I think she's more mad that I'm not there to sit between her and Jessica." She let out a little chuckle, "yes that girl seems to be quite-fond of your sister, probably close to as, fond as my brother is." It took everything in me not to groan. "yah I would keep him away from her if I were you, at least today."

"oh, why?"

"…she is not in the best of moods. Are we here to talk about my family?" she sent me a smirk. "yes and no. I want to know you, about you, and you seem close with your family." _Hmm. Then why do I feel like there is more to it than that._ "yes, we are very close."

"you're the youngest?"

"technically. Me and Aidan are twins. Ray is the oldest."

"Ray?"

"yah I don't recommend calling that to her face right away."

"good to know."

"what about you? You're not all related from what I heard?"

"hmmm. I am also a twin, Jasper and I are twins. Esme our aunt took us in when our parents passed."

"I'm sorry." she waved off my sympathy "it was a long time ago. Emmett and Alice are brother and sister. And the Denali sisters are related. Carlisle took Edward in first a long time ago."

"ahh the good doctor and his wife."

"exactly. Now let's see, favorite color?"

"Blue, yours?"

"Lavender. Favorite hobby?"

"writing and drawing are tied." I use to write and enchant spells for shops so it kind of grew on me. "what about you?"

"working on cars." My brows shot up at that and the look on her face dared me to question her. I chose not to mainly because that was kind of hot. "Nice, you and my sister might actually get along then."

"she knows cars?"

"very few know more about them than her. She did the work on her Camaro and Bike."

"bike?"

"yes she drives a Suzuki GSX."

"wow, that's awesome, id love to see it some time. Lets see, favorite flower?"

"Rose." Automatically left my lips. A soft smile lifted her lips, "mine are lilies. And while I would love to continue this, the bell has rang." Looking around I noticed the other students clearing out.

"then it's a good thing we both have art next."

"yes, it definitely is." As we walked towards art I noticed once again the stares, "we seem to have broken quite a few of Forks high school students Rosalie." She looked up startled "what?"

"I have heard you guys, especially you, don't talk to anyone outside your family. Yet here you are. It has broken the students."

"ahh, yes I don't really see the need in socializing with them."

"then why me?" I asked, for once caring what answer she may have. She looked up with wide eyes, "uh, just you know, your different."

"I'm weird."

"what no! that's not what I meant. Just, worth talking to." She mumbled the last sentence and it just seemed to be out of place on her. "it's fine Rosalie, I usually don't bother either. My siblings and I are usually freaks to most people. Either that or they won't leave us alone." We took our seats in the back. "well, I don't think you're a freak, but I also don't want to leave you alone. But if that's what you want-"

"no. no, I don't want that. Your fine. Thank you for the option though." It so rarely was given, we have countless times made our uninterest clear only to be ignored and continually bothered. We talked like this quietly for the rest of class to even the teachers amazement until the bell rang. "Isabella, would you like to maybe hangout sometime outside of school with me? like maybe Saturday?" I looked up from gathering my things at the hopeful but quiet tone. "sure, but maybe another time, I'm going down to the La Push reservation to visit some old friends." If possible her pale face got paler as her eyes widened, "La Push? You know people down in La Push?"

"yah, a couple people, my dad is good friends with a few people down there so I grew up with their kids."

"I see. Well, please be careful down there. And try not to upset the locals, they aren't the nicest bunch when you know Sam?"

"Sam? No it doesn't sound familiar. And I can take care of myself, plus Rayvn and Aidan will be with me so there is nothing to worry about, but thank you for the concern."

"yah, yah of course. But her, just in case this is my number if you need anything at all. And we can make those plans to hang out soon." With that she was out the door in a rush as I slowly made my way to my last classes of the day. then on the way to the car I couldn't get Rosalie's worried expression out of my mind as she stood next to her car waiting for her family looking towards me upset. "


End file.
